


Secret Code

by wolfzaa



Series: Ficlets Through Seasons [1]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Episode: s02e10 High Noon, First Time, Fluff, Just mentioning, M/M, The Can Opener (Suits)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8322892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfzaa/pseuds/wolfzaa
Summary: Drabble.  Took place during Season 2 Episode 10: High Noon.  Something about the can opener that lead to another secret code between Harvey and Mike.Oh, and Donna knows.  She knows everything.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm making this a series of drabbles I wrote after I watched through seasons. All of it will be a stand-alone and has nothing to do with one another, even the timeline is unrelated.)  
> \---  
> It's just something I can't stop thinking when I watched High Noon episode all over again. I love the can opener and their dirty little secret :P  
> (Non-beta)

 

> _Secret note to Donna:_
> 
> _He knew about the can opener._

 

* * *

 

Donna flashed into Harvey’s office next morning with a sharp look.

“Mike knew about _the_ can opener?”

“Yep.”

“Were you high... or...?  Oh,” Donna clicked her tongue. “ _Oh_.”

“Oh.”

“Good.”

“Good?”

“Yes, I won a bet. That’s good.”

Harvey blinked, “You made a bet?”

“That you have a soft spot for that kid? Yes, I made a bet with _myself_ ,” Donna grinned. “I’m telling you I’ll have my happy hours this evening.”

“I don’t believe that’s the only thing you bet.”

 

“Well, to be precise, did you guys have sex?”

 

Now it was Harvey’s turn to grin.  Donna gave him a look.

“His apartment? Yours?”  She guessed as his grin widened for a reason.  Donna gaped, “Your office!?”

“Close enough.”

Donna gave him another look when it hit her, “One of Pearson Hardman elevator?”

Harvey raised his eyebrow, “You look like you’re having a good time.”

“First time. High. Elevator,” Donna shook her head before turning back to her desk. “You will never hear the end of this.”

“My pleasure.”

 

* * *

 

“...and that’s all I got for the case.”

“Good,” Harvey didn’t waste a second to take his eyes off what he had been doing since before Mike started his report. “Now get out.”

“What? I mean, really?” Mike frowned. “Get out? After all I've read for you---”

“Get out.”

Mike rolled his eyes, curving his mouth into a word f---

 

“ _The_ elevator.”

 

Mike stopped immediately as a flush crept up his neck. He muttered a breathless, “You are a terrible person,” then got out of the room as fast as he could.

Donna turned her chair to face Harvey’s opened door, her eyebrow raised, “Was that a new code or something?”

“Sort of.”

“For shutting him up, teasing him, or making an appointment?”

Harvey smirked, “Why cannot be all?”


End file.
